And then there were two
by KuroBlack
Summary: They made a promise, a promise to keep her safe no matter what happened that night. MugenFuu
1. Ashes to Ashes

**And then there were two. . .**

**Chapter 1: Ashes to Ashes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mugen-Mugen, wheres Jin?"

"Just shut-up, they'll hear you. . ." He peered through the crack in the wall of the small hut they hid in, the light from the moon shone sharply on his face as he peered out at the deserted street. "He'll be meeting us soon, we got a boat waitin' for us." He took hold of her wrist suddenly and hauled her to her feet. "Come on, they've left the area."

They hurried out of the hut, taking the dark back alleys, just in case there were still Shogun in the area. He cursed when she stumbled, pausing to look down at her feet, then cursed again when he realized that she lost her shoes somewhere along the way. Her feet looked raw and he was mildly surprised she hadn't complained about it. He placed her on his back, and began to run. She clung tightly to his shirt, trembling from time to time when they heard the clashing of steel, knowing that Jin was buying them extra time to get to the docks.

"Oi, girly, he'll be alright, we both know I'm the only one who can kill'im." Mugen muttered, trying to be reassuring. "Alright," he said as he looked around, "Let's go, hold on tight."

They made it to the docks and just as the Ronin said there was a boat that looked like it was ready to set sail. He got on and set Fuu on her feet, before getting back on the dock to wait for the Ronin.

Jin met up with them as promised, but not alone as planned. The pirate cursed as the ronin walked towards the docks, his arms bound and a katana placed to his neck. His glasses were absent from his face and his katana were gone from his side. His hair flew freely in the night wind and his expression was as calm and stoic as death. Mugen heard Fuu's quiet gasp of horror and turned to find her staring wide eyed at the Ronin who stood surrounded by men all with katana.

"Bring the girl!" Shouted their leader, "Bring her and you both will be let free."

However, both men looked as if they didn't hear him, they stared at each other, both gazes hard and unwavering. They were both remembering something, and the pirate knew that the Ronin was prepared and ready to go through with it. He turned to look at the terrified girl beside him, not knowing how to prepare her for what was about to happen.

"Fuu. . ." Mugen said quietly and she jerked her head in his direction. Her eyes widened with realization and just as quickly her head jerked back towards the Ronin.

"NO!" She screamed, scrambling to get out of the boat. Mugen caught her around the waist and pulled her back, getting onto the boat, pulling the rope holding it to the dock free. A gust of wind set them off and Mugen held on tight to the struggling girl, wincing as she called out to the Ronin.

She went limp in his arms as she gave up her escape and he held her tightly to his chest, keeping her eyes averted as he watched on. He watched as the Ronin smashed into the man holding him captive, he watched as he freed himself from his bindings, he watched as he unarmed a man, for hours it seemed like he watched. . .

He watched as the Ronin killed twenty-three of his assailants, including the commanding officer, then as his sword hand was severed from his body, he watched as the ronin closed his eyes in acceptance, and as he was impaled, he then watched with one final swing of a blade, his friend's beheading.

Everything seemed so quiet, so surreal, it was Fuu's weeping that brought him back to the ground. He looked down to the sobbing girl in his arms and was relieved when she soon fell asleep. He set her down, laying her in a pile of hay that was piled in the small living area, shaded from the outside world.

He then set to work on getting them as from away from the area as possible, he wouldn't allow the Ronin's death to be in vain.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He allowed himself sleep, when he was sure that no one was following them, settling himself across from the sleeping girl, his sword resting on his shoulder. He wasn't sure where they would go, but for the moment, just being out on the ocean calmed him.

Fuu woke a few hours later, he knew the moment she woke, due to the way she sniffled and breathed. He opened his eyes to find her standing in front of him, biting her lower lip and hugging herself, her eyes glazed over with fresh tears. He sighed, setting his sword aside and opening up his arms.

"Come'ere brat." She immediately moved into them and he was surprised at how cold she felt, he pulled the red shirt from his body and tucked it around her back.

"He's never coming back. . ."She whispered softly.

He didn't respond and just pulled her closer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He woke with Fuu stilled in his arms, but he was relieved that she didn't stir when he untangled her from himself. It was early in the morning, the sun had just broken the horizon, it wasn't something new for him to be waking this early. He tucked his red shirt back around her, then peeled out of his white one. He grabbed his sword. . .

. . .time to catch breakfast.

It didn't take long for him to catch some fish, he was so used to it, due to his pirate nature. He had them roasting over the small fire pit on the boat when Fuu woke.

"Knew you'd wake to the smell of food, come and get some breakfast, brat." She stood shakily and walked over to him. She handed him his shirt and he took it, setting it aside, giving her back a couple fish.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, picking at her fish, not feeling hungry at all.

"I thought about it this morning. . ."He said, taking a bite out of his fish. "I think we should lay low for awhile, then we'll find a ship to the main land."

"We just left him there. . ." She said suddenly, dropping her fish, he acted as if he hadn't heard her and stood up.

"Since it's day break we'll have to get going, I don't want us spotted." He began to adjust the sails.

"Jin was our friend! We just took off! He's dead! He-He's. . ." He had enough, he rounded on her, grasping her shoulder tightly and giving her a good shake.

"Yeah! Fuck yeah! He's dead and there's nothing we can do about it now!" He let her go before he acted on the need to strangle her.

"Eat, you can grieve later."


	2. How lives change

**And then there were two. . .**

**Chapter 2: How lives change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The rest of the day was spent in silence, Fuu sat in the shade as Mugen worked with the sails and steered the little boat in what seemed like a planned direction. She tried not to think about the evening before, since her tears seemed to irritate the pirate. It was nightfall by the time they finally stopped and once they hit land both of them were too emotionally exhausted to feel anything. The pirate got her and all belongings that would be useful off the boat, then peeled out of his shirts, handing them to the confused girl.

"Gotta sink it, it'll buy us a lot more time than just hiding it." He got on board and sailed it out a ways, and she wasn't surprised at how fast he came back, soaking wet from his swim back. She watched the boat sink almost mournfully, then helped him pack up the few belongings they had salvaged. He took the sack from her, throwing it around his upper body, before bending down and holding back his arms. "Get on, it ain't going to be my fault if you cripple yourself, because you have no shoes." She timidly settled on his back, mainly because she was still a bit miffed about his mild violent bit of shaking earlier. He pulled her close, practically molding her to his back, then he took off, through the brush and into the night.

They reached a small village a few hours later and it was very late in the evening by the time Mugen reached an inn for them to stay at. He pounded loudly on the door, and a few moments later a disgruntled looking man opened it.

"We're closed up, come back tomorrow!" He groused.

"You son of a bitch, we only need one room and I got the cash to pay for it!" The inn keeper's eyes glanced over their appearance, lingering over the blue tattoos that branded the pirate.

"Do your sinful deeds somewhere else, we don't rent out beds for the hour!" He went to slam the door, but Mugen held it open with his foot. He panicked, searching wildly for a reason that would enable them to stay, Fuu snuggled into his back, thankfully asleep, not hearing the insulting words the inn owner was spewing. He blinked suddenly and then smirked.

"Well since she's my wife," He lied smoothly, smugly. "I doubt it's considered sinful." The Inn keeper looked doubtful for a moment. "Look, we've been traveling since last night and her feet are raw, we just need a place to sleep and if she wants one, a bath." Finally the Inn keeper stepped aside and allowed them in, he showed them to a small room, which contained a simple futon and a candle which the Inn keeper lit.

"I apologize, for questioning your. . . reasons for a room, we've just had men with those tattoos before and they've caused quite a bit of damage." Mugen settled Fuu down on the futon, dropping their things. "There's a hot spring nearby, that is fairly private and there is a tea house if you need to eat, down the way." He gave the inn keeper a nod. "I bid you goodnight." He said, closing the door and leaving the two alone.

Mugen sighed, then looked over to the sleeping pink bundle on the futon. They would be safe for the time being, he would check out this small village, maybe it would be a good place to stay for awhile, Fuu could find work at the teahouse probably and he. . .well, he could find a way to make a little money as well.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fuu woke early the next morning, finding Mugen no where in sight, she panicked slightly, but then the door opened and he came in carrying a small bundle. He blinked, seeing her awake, then set the bundle down, sitting down beside her on the futon.

"We're in a small village, not far inland, it's fairly cut off, very few travelers come through here, mainly backwoods travelers. . ." She gave him a confused look. "People like me." He verified.

"Oh. . ." She looked down to the bundle he had carried in, he noticed and handed it to her.

"Here, I thought you would need this stuff." She opened it and found a pair of new sandals, a sleeping yukata, and some sakura smelling soap. She blushed slightly and turned to look at Mugen, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Mugen. . ." She smiled brightly.

"What?! Oh, fuck. . .don't look at me that way!"

"It's just, that's so sweet!" She jumped at him, hugging him tightly around his torso.

"Oi!! Get off Brat! Stop THAT!" She ignored him and continued to squeeze the scary looking pirate. "Quit it! You're turnin' me soft!" She snuggled closer and closer till she sat in his lap, he sighed and gave up.

"Ya know. . ." He said after a moment. "It's a good thing I bought that stuff, you smell kind of fishy."

That had earned him a good whack. He laid on the floor and watched the fuming girl stomp off out the door, carrying the small bundle with her. He smiled slightly as she slammed the door. He rubbed his now red cheek.

"I guess being soft is somethin' I could get used to."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fuu came back, looking clean, wet, and refreshed, she gave Mugen an irritated look, before sitting down on their futon. **'Their'** futon, that one word spoke volumes in her mind, she squeezed the mattress lightly and thought about the night before.

_She woke in the darkness, she had expected them to still be moving, but Mugen must have made it to a village. She heard as he argued with the innkeeper and snuggled into his back when he tensed up at the insults the owner threw their way. She blushed when Mugen lied about their relationship, but stayed quiet, knowing that Mugen thought she was asleep. _

_When Mugen laid her on the futon she rolled, loving the feel of a bed beneath her. She listened to both men's quiet voices, easily finding Mugen's deep one. It was moments later that she felt him settle behind her, molding his front to her back and his arms around her. She listened to his breathing, feeling it warm the back of her neck, knowing when he fell asleep. She rolled and faced him, finding it endearing at how much younger and more innocent he looked while he slept. The need to kiss him crept up on her and she cuddled into his warmth before it overtook her._

She wondered if sleeping next to each other so intimately would become a regular habit, while she liked it, she didn't want to become even more attached to the pirate, who had the tendency to wander off and not return. The thought of never seeing him again like Jin, was enough to bring the tears, and though they were silent, they were not unnoticed.

Mugen moved over to the girl, cursing lightly under his breath, placing a hand to her head, feeling the slight dampness of her hair. She wiped furiously at her eyes, until he took hold of one wrist, she looked up at him, finding him staring back at her calmly. He pulled her into his lap and leaned back against the wall, tucking her head under his chin, silently telling her that it was alright to give into her grief. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before taking him up on his offer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When she had calmed down, she awkwardly moved out of his arms, and asked him to turn away while she changed back into her pink kimono. She sighed when she noticed it had more holes than ever, but she couldn't bring herself throw it out. When she was done, they decided to take a look around the village, they found the teahouse easily and bought some breakfast. She soon found herself speaking with the elderly owner and easily got a job.

"Are you going to find work Mugen?" She asked him as they walked through the local market. He yawned and shrugged.

"There's a dock nearby, figured I could help out some of the fishermen." He smirked. "I got a lot of experience in that area ya'know."

"Yeah, at being a pirate." She said dryly. He pinched her side and she squirmed away from him. He gave a short laugh and mimicked her, which had her smiling in embarrassment. It felt good to be able to tease each other, and it suddenly felt like they were back on their journey and Jin would soon be coming up the road looking at them with annoyance. It saddened her, but somehow it made her happy as well.

When nightfall came, they went back to the Inn, Mugen asked the owner if he knew of a hut that was unoccupied. There was one, but it was run down, Fuu smiled brightly at that and told him that it wouldn't be for long.

They found the hut the next day and over the next week they spent time cleaning it and fixing it up. Mugen spent most of the time on the outside, working on the roof and the exterior, while Fuu cleared out the inside. The hut was composed of two rooms, in the larger there was a fire pit and a doorway leading to a smaller room which had a couple of old futons, which once they were shaken looked in fair condition. They purchase a couple blankets and some other items, including a couple pots and some fabric when Fuu had mentioned that she would like to put some curtains up.

They didn't spend a night there until it was finished, both of them sat at the fire eating quietly. It was awkward, neither of them really knew what to say to each other, Fuu excused herself, telling him to leave his bowl, that she would clean them tomorrow. She changed into the sleeping yukata and brushed her hair, listening as Mugen moved in the other room.

She crawled onto her futon and pulled up the blankets, staring over at the empty made futon, feeling slightly disappointed that they would no longer be sleeping next to each other. She blew out the candle next to her and closed her eyes. Mugen came in a moment later, he paused at the doorway and stared down at the empty futon, before directing his eyes to the girl laying on the other one.

She heard some rustling, thinking he had climbed into the bed and opened her eyes finding him holding his pillow and blanket, bare-chested and looking disgruntled. She gave him a small nod and he tossed his pillow down next to her, then threw his blanket over hers, before crawling in beside her. Suddenly she was pressed between Mugen and the wall, a deep blush marred her cheeks as her eyes drifted over his chest.

"My eyes are up here." He said and her gaze snapped up to his smirking face.

"Shut-up! I wasn't looking!" She moved to roll over, but he stopped her.

"Liar. . ."he muttered, leaning over her. She whispered his name shakily and he smiled bringing a hand to her cheek. "Can I kiss ya, brat?" She blinked up at him and bit down on her lower lip nervously, before giving him another small nod.

He pressed his mouth to hers gently, or as gently as he could. She rested her hands on his shoulders, not knowing what to do with them, gripping them tightly when he opened her mouth, touching his tongue lightly to hers, before taken the time to explore her mouth. Her stomach tightened, and a low heat sprung to life, as it began to ache. When he pulled back she made a small sound of disappointment, opening her eyes and finding him looking down at her, this time seriously.

"Mugen?" She asked him, questioning why he had stopped, he laid down beside her and pulling her back to his front before leaning up, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke.

"I ain't gonna kiss you like that again, until you're ready for somethin' more." She blushed lightly. "Ya wanna be with me Fuu?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." She breathed softly. "Can we. . .can we go slowly?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I can't promise I'll be patient or nothin'," He said, holding her tighter. "but, yeah, I'll wait for ya." Suddenly, she giggled. "Oi! What?!"

"N-nothing!" She continued to laugh. "You just never used my name before now! It sounded funny coming from you!" He snorted and flopped down beside her, pulling her against him.

"Fine, I'll keep calling you brat."

"Mugen!"


	3. Coming Back

**And then there were two. . .**

**Chapter ****3 :**** Coming Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai ****Champloo**** or any of ****it's**** characters.**

**KuroBlack****: GEEZ! I'm so ****sorry,**** it's taking so long to get chapters out! I do hope you like this one!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE! You're fucking slow, not to mention, loud, annoying, bitchy, whin-"

"Mugen! You're such a jerk!"

With a flurry of pink movement the argument ended and the loud slam of the bedroom door left the pirate standing alone. He growled and doused the flames of the already low burning fire, half eaten food set out beside it. He didn't really feel like finishing it.

They'd been together in this hut for a month and things had gone by slow, as expected Fuu got a job at the local teahouse and he spent most of his time at the docks helping fishermen pull in boat or work temporarily on one of the boats. Which possibly had started their latest argument, when Mugen had brought up that one of the crew captains had asked him to go on a three day voyage to a larger village. While it would pay well, it also meant that he could gather information.

When Fuu had stated that she would go with him, he in kind, told her "No way in hell", which of course had pissed off his pink kimono clad waitress.

The chance of him being discovered, while unlikely, was there. The last thing that he wanted to do was have her in tow if they found him. It would be easier to get away if he didn't need to worry about her. He ran his fingers through his hair, now cut cleanly after Fuu had offered to do it for him, and made his way to the bedroom door. When he heard her crying, he cursed and with a thunk , rested his head on the door.

Fuck. . .he probably shouldn't have said all those shit ass things to her.

With a sigh, he opened the door, finding Fuu laying curled up on their futon, her back to him and her face to the wall. He peeled out of his shirt and kicked his shoes off, before climbing in beside her. He pulled her against him and dipped his head into her neck, swiping it lightly with his tongue.

"M-mugen. . ."She tried to sound angry, but her voice wavered. "Stop. . ." One hand reached up to cup a breast and that with the sensation of his hot wet tongue was enough to make her tremble.

"I don't think you want me to. . ." He growled, nipping a bit harshly on her fluttering pulse point. "Fuu. . ." He moved, urging her onto her back. He stared down at her, wiping away stray tears, trying to be gentle and failing miserably. She took a deep breath and grasped his hand.

"What if you don't come back?" She asked softly. He smirked at her.

"The only way that's gonna happen is if fish-face comes back to life and kills me. Hell, I wouldn't put it past him, if he saw us now." She giggled, then suddenly couldn't stop laughing.

"He'd sit in the corner and 'hmm' at us disapprovingly." She continued to laugh, but the tears slowly started to seep back down her cheeks.

He kissed her on the mouth and she clung to him tightly, her knuckles white, as she held on for dear life. Parting her lips he explored her like the first time, drawing her tongue into a battle with his. Timidly she followed him, then began her own exploration, causing him to breathe deeper, harshly.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me like that again. . .until I was ready." She asked when they broke for air.

"Gonna finish it when I get back." He muttered nuzzling into her neck, causing her to blushed a deep red.

"Okay. . .when you get back. . ."She hugged him. "Please come back."

"I will brat, so long as you're waiting for me."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooo**

He left the next day and it took all that she had not to race after him and beg him to stay with her. When night fell and she knew it was too late, she felt the worry begin to set in. She wondered how she could do this for the next three days.

The first day was the hardest, while she worked at the teahouse she was unsettled the entire day, dropping numerous cups and plates. The other waitresses did not question and helped her pick up the broken glass without complaint, knowing that the young woman's new husband had left with a local fishing crew.

The second day went by fairly well, she hadn't slept the night before and luckily for both her and the teahouse she had the day off. She worked on her garden that Mugen had made for her, cleaned the hut (twice), and then tried to cut firewood (managing to get one piece cut, before giving up altogether).

She managed to sleep that night, after over exerting herself and woke on the third day bright and early, a smile on her face. She went to work happily and the other waitresses marveled at the dramatic change in attitude she had. At the end of her shift she ran to the market place, picking up some of Mugen's favorite foods and a bottle of sake (quite large of course).

She made it home and cooked for most of the evening, setting it all up and then running to their bedroom to get herself ready. She donned a new kimono she had made on her sleepless night and fixed her hair. She had just finished up, when the front door slammed open, the sound of geta on the floor drew a smile on her lips. She rose quickly and opened their bedroom door with bright eyes.

"Mugen you'r-" She froze as her eyes found the doorway and instead of her rough pirate, she found three very rotten looking vagrants. . .

All of which were grinning very eerily at her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mugen sighed tiredly as he trudged up the hill to the path that would lead him home. 'Home' that was a new word for him. He did not mean the hut however, no, the hut was a residence, a temporary one, the home he so fondly refered to her as, was Fuu. There were numerous times on the trip where he had contemplated jumping ship and swimming back to her.

Ignoring the fact that they were half a days swim from their village.

He was fairly glad that he hadn't however, due to the important info that he had received on the outskirts of Nagasaki, but he would get into that later. All he wanted to do now was get back to home and finish what he had started with her.

He smirked as he saw a small light in the distance. So, she was waiting up for him? His pace increased in speed and he smelled something in the air that was incredibly good, loving it even more knowing that she had cooked for him. He closed his eyes to savor it, knowing that she had went all out for him.

When a scream broke out, it brought him immediately back down to the ground. Suddenly it felt like he was miles away from the door. He dropped what he carried, brandishing his sword, and with a full on sprint ran for the door.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When she saw the men she gasped sharply and slammed the bedroom door, she scrambled for the small window on the other side of the room, but was grabbed before she got half way through it. She tried to call for help, but a large hand covered her mouth. They dragged her, struggling, into the main room, the largest man plopping her down into his lap. She shoved him away or rather, tried to, but her was far too strong.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing?" He sneered. "So kind too, making us all this food. . ." She felt tears form as they began to demolish all her hard work.

"It-It's for my husband! He'll be home soon!" He smirked at her.

"Well, he's just going to have to wait outside while we finish." His hand reached for her obi tie and she tried to escape him. He smacked her hard across the face and she screamed for all she was worth.

The front door slammed open a moment later, coming completely off its hinges, smashing with full force into one of the bandits. Mugen's gaze shot crazily around the room, finding Fuu sitting in the lap of what appeared to be the leader, looking very much victimized as she struggled to hold her kimono in place.

"M-mugen. . ." She whispered shakily. The leader tossed her roughly to the side, not noticing as the pirate's eyes took on a slightly manic glaze.

Fuu watched anxiously from her place on the floor, knowing that there was no way that these men were going to live past tonight.

"Fuu. . ."He muttered, keeping his eyes averted from hers, "go to the bedroom and stay there until I come and get you." She gave him a shaky nod and rose unsteadily, before walking quickly to their room. The gang leader's eyes follower her, before he felt the blade of a sword at his neck.

"Why look at her? She already knows that you're dead."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fuu laid quietly in their bedroom, listening as Mugen took the men out of their hut. She knew that they were dead, Mugen wouldn't allow them to live, after knowing what they were about to do. She sat up as the front door opened, standing to meet him as he came to the bedroom. She opened the door and with a small intake of breath took in the sight before her.

He held tight to his sword, his clothing covered in blood, and the dark gaze her had left her with was still plastered on his face. She trembled lightly in fear for just a moment then slowly tried to pull the sword from his hand, and couldn't budge it.

"Mugen-" She started.

"I won't leave you again. . ." He interrupted, she looked him over again then turned to gather her bathing supplies.

"Come on, let's get the blood off."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She took him to the hot spring, trying to ignore the blood on the grass outside the hut. With some patience, she finally managed to get him to drop the sword, then helped him as he methodically began pulling off his clothing.

A soft pink rose to her cheeks when he was fully unclothed and she carefully kept her eyes trained to his face. He stepped around her to sit down in the warm water and she saw as his body visibly relaxed when he sunk in. She picked up the bar of soap she had brought, dipping it into the water before bringing it to his collar. A hand snapped out and snatched hers, she dropped the soap bar with a small squeak, looking down at the pirate and finding his stare directed at her.

"Get in with me, will ya?" She blushed deeply.

"I don't kno-"

"Just get in, I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya." She bit her lip then stood decidedly.

"Okay, just. . .don't look okay?" He turned his head and she stripped quickly. She stepped into the water gingerly, sinking down beside him. "okay. . ." He turned back and caught her eyes, she looked away and directed her attention at finding the soap she had dropped. She found it then grabbed a small rag, starting up a lather.

The feel of her hands on his skin made him exhale all his tenseness. She took her time too, and her touch was gentle as she cleaned the blood away. Once he was blood free, he snatched the soap from her hands and turned her, pulling her back to his chest. With a small gasp she closed her eyes, her body tensing.

When she felt the soapy rag run along her flesh her eyes popped open. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she watched as he carefully worked around places that she would be uncomfortable with him touching in their naked state.

"I liked the kimono you were wearing. . ."He said gruffly. "It suits you." She blushed and he continued his ministrations.

"Thankyou. . .I'm sorry, they ate all the food. . .I'll make more tomorrow." He lifted a bruised wrist and examined it carefully, scrubbing it lightly with the rag, then worked around her waist. Soon it occurred to her that he was scrubbing away any essence left over by the crude vagrant that had held her to him. Sure enough, he began to scrub her back in an almost intricate manner.

"I bought fish and eel back. . .well get other stuff tomorrow." He began to wash the suds away and she knew he was done, because he pulled her back to him, his arms like steel around her waist.

"Mugen?" His name morphed into a moan as his mouth drifted over her ear, his warm breath fanning across her cheek. One of his hands had moved to cup her left breast. "I-I thought you weren't going to do anything?"

"I changed my mind. . ."His hand not currently occupied, moved to caress her inner thigh. "Want me to stop?"He asked, dipping his head into her neck, his tongue swiping at the underside of her jaw.

"I-I. . ." She quivered as his fingers ran over the small nest of curls covering her womanhood. "Mugen. .please. . ."

"Please what?" He growled, continuing his seduction. She squirmed out of his grip and he began to protest, but stopped when she threw her arms around him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. He had to struggled to hear her soft voiced plea.

". . .take me to bed."

He didn't need to be told twice.


	4. Something More

**And then there were two. . .**

**Chapter 4 : Something More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**KuroBlack: I'm not Dead!!!! After a few months of suffering through the graphic design class from hell, I have left victoriously! HAHA! This past few weeks of relaxation have healed my pained soul and attitude towards college life. . .that and the relief that I'll never have to take that class again.**

**Oh, and I've read my reviews thank you so much, those who have stuck with me! I also want to explain Fuu and Mugen's relationship, they aren't married, they're just pretending to be so, in order to be less inconspicuous. So now, finally, on with the story.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It took Mugen only moments to dress himself and gather their belongings, he then wrapped the girl in her kimono and lifted her up against his chest and soon he had them back at the small hut. He walked past the mess that lingered in their living room, making his way to the bedroom, his hold tightening on Fuu as she trembled lightly.

"The mess-" He kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Will stay exactly where it is." He said harshly as she blinked dizzily up at him. He dropped their things to the floor, walking into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Your shoes Mugen." She said grumpily, staring down at the steel geta that had already scuffed the floor. He rolled his eyes and kicked them off, she pouted as they hit the wall with two angry thumps, but didn't have time to scold him due to her sudden impact onto the futon they shared.

He smirked as she glared at him from her rumpled position, taking in the view as the kimono she was wrapped in slipped down to the tops of her small breasts. She caught his look and blushed brightly, covering herself. He plopped down next to her, pulling his shirt off, tossing it across the room. She watched him tensely closing her eyes tightly as he reached for her, before opening them in confusion when she felt him stroking her back lightly.

"Don't be so fucking scared, you already know I want ya. . ." Shifting nervously, she turned to look at him, he quirked a grin at her, causing a deeper red to settle on her cheeks. She pulled her kimono tighter around her chest, which he noticed immediately. "Are ya worried because you have small tits?"

She gaped at him in astonishment, shocked at the rude question, of course it was completely true, but he didn't have to point it out so. . so. . .urg! It was just so rude. She was about to tell him off too, when he ripped the kimono from her body. She squeaked and covered herself with her arms, he took hold of her wrists and pulled them away, pushing her down onto the futon.

"Mugen! Wait-please. . .I-I. . ."Her words were cut off immediately as his mouth descended on one of her exposed breasts. "Oh!"

It was a moment before he realized that she wasn't fighting him anymore and he released her wrists, choosing instead to make use of one of his unoccupied hands to toy with her other breast, his thumb flicking over it's dusty pink nipple causing her to shudder violently. Her hands moved into his hair, tugging on his dark locks. He smiled against her, and after shifting to her other breast for awhile moved up to kiss her.

She responded to him eagerly, kissing was the one thing that she knew how to do, he broke it and supported himself over her, locking onto her glazed eyes.

"I think I like your tits, it's nice how they're so soft, I'll probably sleep on them later." He grinned at her, knowing that she probably never had been touched like that before, and if he had his way she would soon be feeling it every day. "Are you ready for more?" He asked pressing his hips into hers, letting her fully feel him.

"I-I don't know. . ." She whispered breathily.

"Too late to back out now. . ." He lied, if she really wanted to stop he'd be disappointed and pissed off, but he would stop, but he had a feeling that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "Alright brat?"

"Okay. . ."He descended on her, locking his mouth over hers, kissing her thoroughly. His hand drifted downwards, moving to part her thighs, they separated with a tremble and he pressed his thumb against a place that he knew would cause pleasure to spike through. She gasped sharply, breaking their kiss involuntarily, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades, he moved to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her now fluttering pulse point.

He pulled away for a moment in order to lose his now constricting shorts, she searched for him wildly when he left, relief hitting her once her reclaimed his position on top of her. He slipped a finger inside of her, testing how small she was and while happy that she would feel so good, the smaller she was the more it would hurt her. He readied her as much a possible stretching her with his fingers, she sighed and tried to relax, giving herself over to the deliciously tingles running up her spine.

"Ready?" He asked her huskily, his voice deep and raspy. She gave him a small nod, tugging him down for a kiss, needing the reassurance. His hand slipped between them guiding himself into her center. She almost pulled away when she felt his head slip inside, but he held her steady, deepening their kiss to distract her from the discomfort. Tears slipped from her eyes, he felt them, but kept their contact, his eyes half-lidded watching her expression.

He felt her barrier and pushed past it, causing her to break their kiss and cry out sharply in pain. He held onto her more tightly, pushing fully inside of her. He breathed harshly into her ear, finding in unbelievably hard to keep still. She was so small. . .so small he could barely breathe. He looked down at her and her pained expression, stroking a cheek hoping to calm her down. She opened her eyes and found his begging for him to make the pain stop, he kissed her again, dipping his tongue into her mouth, happy for the distraction, Fuu tangled her tongue with his, fighting it desperately.

He began a slow rhythm, rubbing the small nub in between her legs, she squirmed underneath him, the pleasure began to mix with the pain, then began to out weight it all together. She clutched at Mugen causing him to increase in speed, soon she began to spasm, her body tensing as she came, her toes curling and her thighs gripping is waist tightly. He followed soon after his hips jerking against hers, before he pulled out, releasing himself onto Fuu's stomach.

Wearily he grabbed the side of their sheets and cleaned her off before collapsing off to the side. He turned her to him, smiling when her arms immediately went around his waist, he tucked her into his side and it didn't surprise him when she fell asleep instantly.

His fingers trailed up her spine and into her auburn locks, as he watched her sleeping face. She sighed his name in her sleep and he pulled her closer, tucking a blanket around them.

He fell into a light sleep, intent on keeping the girl in his arms protected throughout the night.


	5. Just Like His

**And then there were two. . .**

**Chapter 5: Just Like His**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_You saw them as well?"_

"_**Kinda' hard to miss'em, shogunate bastards stick out like sore thumbs."**_

"_They look to have been here quite awhile."_

"_**All this to take down one bitchy girl?"**_

"_They're not taking any chances. . .did you notice that they've doubled their guard since we've arrived?"_

"_**Not like it's going to do the bastards any good."**_

"_We need to get her out of here tonight, they've been searching the town more vigorously recently."_

"_**We could stow her away somewhere, someplace sound proof."**_

"_In all honesty, I think you missed Fuu-chan's talkative nature."_

"_**Fuck you."**_

"_Anyway ,we need to run this time, there's too many, I'd be able to see twenty different scouts if I walked outside right now. We won't be able to fight and protect her at the same time."_

"_**Okay. . .okay. . .so what in the hell are we going to do?"**_

"_You're the faster runner, even carrying something. . ."_

"_**Fuck no! You just want all those pansies for yourself!"**_

"_Mugen, if they kill me then I know you'll be able to get her out of here safely."_

"_**Shit. . ."**_

"_You know I'm right."_

"_**. . .fine, I'll take air-head."**_

"_I'll secure a boat at the harbor and get it ready, can you get Fuu-chan out of her hut unnoticed?"_

"_**Whatever. . ."**_

"_I'll take that as a yes. . .we'll leave at nightfall."_

"_**They really want her dead that bad, huh?"**_

"_Yes. . .Mugen, if I'm captured, do not come back for me."_

"_**Like I would. . ."**__  
"I'm serious. . .If they capture me, take Fuu-chan and leave, never come back."_

"_**Yeah, yeah, whatever, though you better not die, I'm the only one allowed to kill you."**_

"_Such a thing would make Fuu-chan sad, you do not like it when she cries."_

"_**At least, I'm not some older brother figure."**_

"_I'm not the one in love with her."_

"_**Shut the fuck up four-eyes."**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mugen woke due to the glare of sunlight filtering through their bedroom window. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, wondering how long he'd slept. He turn to wake Fuu, only to find her side of the bed empty, he heard noise coming from the other room. He pulled back the covers to move out of the futon and put on his discarded shorts, when he noticed blood on their sheets. He frowned, he had hoped that she wouldn't have bled so much. He found his shorts and pulled them on before moving into the other room.

Fuu sat with her back to him, cooking something, she had cleaned up the mess from the night before and it looked as if she had gone to the hot springs. She must of felt his presence because she turned and smiled up at him brightly.

"Good morning. . .sleep well?" He smirked and leaned on the door frame.

"You hafta' ask?" She blushed. "You alright?"

"I was pretty sore, but I soaked in the hot springs for a little while, so I feel much better." He looked her up and down, licking his lips. "Not that much better!" He barked out a laugh and sauntered over to her, plopping down beside her, looking into the stew she was making.

"Ready yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." She whispered filling him a bowl. "How was the trip?"

"I raked in a lot of dough, enough for us to up and leave if necessary." He said between bites.

". .and are we. . .going to need to leave soon?" She asked him timidly.

"Not for another month, we'll be safe for awhile longer." He knew she liked the home they had made for themselves, however both of them knew it was temporary. "They're searching larger places right now, I got some information from a couple of villagers that they're not coming anywhere close to here for a couple months, now eat." He poked her forehead with his chopsticks and she scowled at him, but exhaled a breath, letting her worries ease for the moment.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fuu still had work that day, so Mugen walked with her to the tea house. She walked behind him a few steps, just to take him in. She idly pondered on giving him a haircut, his hair, which had begun to swallow his head, had grown long and no longer kept it's fro like shape. He scratched at his back, pulling his shirt up and she blushed a beet red when she saw the scratch marks and soon her mind focused back to the night before. Her eyes darted down and away when he turned to look at her.

He noticed the blush immediately, then as she bit down on her bottom lip, he grinned and slowed his pace enough till she caught up.

"Thinkin' about something good, huh?" He murmured. She pouted and looked away from him. "I'll pick you up later and we'll go back home to the futon, or we could take a detour here and do it in the alley." He laughed at the appalled look she gave him, catching her hand as she moved to smack him.

He threaded his fingers through hers, and tugged her along, she blushed, she had not expected him to do that. Mugen and holding hands just did not go together. He was holding to tight and he was practically dragging her along, but for some reason she didn't seem to mind and a smile crept up on her face before she could stop it. They made it to the teahouse, to soon in Fuu's opinion and he let her go, she waved goodbye, but he pulled her back.

"Oi, I got ya something when I went on the trip, just in case you were mad at me for not letting you go." He verified, he placed it in her hand. When she saw it, she smiled brightly at him, then looked at him worriedly.

"I don't know about this, it'll hurt."

"You brat, it will not, we'll do them tonight."

"Okay. . ."

"Don't look so freaked out, I'll come get you tonight. You like them right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. . .good then, I'll see you later." He groused, then ran off down the road.

Fuu looked after him, then down at the items in her hands. One of her friends at the teahouse came out after hearing the entire conversation.

"What did he give you Fuu-chan? Oh wow! They're so pretty, what are they?"

"They're earrings, just like his."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**KuroBlack: GAH! I'M SORRY, SO MUCH GOING ON SO LITTLE TIME FOR CREATIVITY!!!!!!! '''' SUPER DUPER APOLOGIES!! PLEASE ENJOY THE FLUFF!!!**


	6. Author's Note

I apologize that most of my stories have been on hold lately, I've been through college finals and after that I was out of the country, so you can see the reason why I haven't been updating.

Hopefully that will change, I will be trying to finish "And then there were two" and I will be diving head first into "A Test of Bravery". So to all of you that have stuck with me, thanks.


End file.
